El Wray
'El Wray '''was a military special agent who served in unknown whereabouts where he learned the deadly art of killing. He returned to his hometown for his ex-girlfriend who he calls 'Palomita', her name at the time had been changed to Cherry Darling. It was at this time that he got mixed up in saving his unnamed Texas town that had become a feeding ground for zombies. He is portrayed by Freddy Rodriguez. Planet Terror Wray is first seen arriving at The Bone Shack. He enters, without noticing Cherry, sits by the bar counter and talks with J.T. . He informs Wray of the 25th Anniversary of The Bone Shack. Wray then meets Cherry, his ex-girlfriend.After a conversation, he is about to leave as Cherry asks him for a ride. As the two are on the road, they fail to see Tammy being dragged away by Sickos, with Wray thinking that it's roadkill, being just a deer. Moments later, Wray swerve his vehicle to avoid hitting someone, causing them to crash. Seconds later, Cherry is attacked by Sickos. Wray grabbed a gun that he had, only to find that Cherry's leg had already been torn off. Later Cherry is transported to the nearest hospital. Later, Sheriff Hague, along with Deputy Tolo and Deputy Carlos arrive to apprehend Wray. At the Police Station, Wray is seen making a phone call to someone (who that person is, isn't revealed). Wray then speaks to Sheriff Earl McGraw, Wray asks him about his wife, Romona. After he leaves, Sheriff Hague continues speaking with Wray. Later, Deputy Carlos enters to reveal that his finger was bitten off by a man he arrested who was causing a ruckus at Ship's Place. A short while after, a battle ensues. Wray and others leave for the hospital in search of Cherry. Wray finds Cherry but she is unmoved by the outbreak around her as she is in shock about her amputation. Wray breaks off a leg of a nearby table to replace her leg. As they exit, they make their way to The Bone Shack. At The Bone Shack, as Wray and Cherry are about to make love, the events are unknown due to a ''Missing Reel, after this phenomena, The Bone Shack is on fire and Hague has been shot by Tolo, accidentally. Later, as they attempt to flee, they are cornered by Muldoon and his men. Wray and the others were held captive at the Military Base. After Cherry is taken along with Dr. Dakota, Cherry and Abby manage to escape confinement. They make their way to where the DC2 are kept. Wray discovers the truth behind Osama bin Laden's death and Muldoon is transformed into Sicko, causing Wray and Abby to kill him. Then Wray and Abby arrives to save Cherry and Dakota from Rapist #1 & #2. Wray replaces Cherry's wooden leg with a M4 Carbine with a M203 grenade launcher attachment. As they try to escape, Wray is shot by a Sicko in an effort to save Cherry. As Wray is dying, he tells Cherry to go the ocean. As he dies, Cherry leaves and do as was told. Relationships Cherry=He is the ex-boyfriend of Cherry. |-|Block=Wray apparently knows Block on a personal level, this is known when Cherry is on the gurney being taken to the operating room, Wray tells him "Don't let her die on me, Block."; although this relationship is speculation. |-|Sheriff Hague=Apparently, Wray is frequently in trouble with the law, Hague tells him that he 'sticks his neck out far for him'. Actor's Comments Etymology *In Scandinavian, the name Wray means- from the corner. The name Wray originated as an Scandinavian name. The name Wray is most often used as a boy name or male name. *Wray could be a variant of Reymundo. In French, the name Reymundo means- guards wisely. Other origins for the name Reymundo include - French, German.The name Reymundo is most often used as a boy name or male name. Quotes *"Hello Palomita." *"Is that my jacket? I looked for it for two weeks." *"Sounds like a stripper name." *"You know I read a statistic that said that the eating of venison has risen 30 percent in the last few years." *"Just do me a favor, alright? Stay strong. See Also Wray's Wreckage Gallery PlanetTerror-Wallpaper-1280_003.jpg|El Wray and others wallaper. Wray poster.jpg|El Wray poster. with JT.png|El Wray in The Bone Shack. with Chers.jpg|Speaking about roadkill. wrays.jpg|After the crash. Wray looks at Carlos.jpg|Wray looks at Carlos. Wray_in_the_hospital.jpg|In the hospital. Wray. .jpg|Wray talks to Cherry. Wray with Chers....jpg|Wray & Cherry. tends to hague.jpg|Wray tends to a wounded Hague. Feature PlanetTerror FR-med.jpg|Wray, after guns were giving to him by Cherry and Sheriff Hague. Chers & Wry.jpg|El Wray speaks to Cherry. Wray & Cherry image...jpg|Cherry and Wray. Wray, Dr. Dakota & Cherry.jpg |Checking to see if the coast is clear. Wray signals cherry.jpg|Wray signals Cherry. Wray's knife prop.jpg|El Wray's knife prop. Sources Freddy Rodriguez interview Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character